I Will Show You What Love Is
by peanut26
Summary: Kakashi is a magical dragon that has been alone for a long time. All he wants is to find someone to love. Iruka is an orphan that doesn’t even know what love is anymore. What will happen when their two worlds collide. Eventual kakairu
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

This is a different kind of story. This story is based on fantasy, just to let you know. It is something that I am writing for fun. So here is the introduction chapter, please let me know what you think.

Summary: Kakashi is a magical dragon that has been alone for a long time. All he wants is to find someone to love. Iruka is an orphan that doesn't even know what love is anymore. What will happen when their two worlds collide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Iruka was alone. Everyone around him wouldn't even give him a second look. He was abandoned as a child and was currently living in the orphanage in the village. The people that worked there didn't care for the children. They just saw it as something they were required to do, and didn't care about the children's well being. The children were all malnourished and abused.

Iruka was 17 years old, and in a month would be turning 18. He had given up on ever finding happiness in his life a long time ago. Everyone in the village viewed the children of the orphanage as scum. Not even worthy of living. To them they were all a nuisance. He didn't go to school anymore, he was tired of being bullied by the other kids. He was underweight and short for his age. If someone was to look at him, they would only think he was 13 or 14. He didn't even have the energy to get out of bed some days. Finding no other choice, he had made the decision that he would run away. It wouldn't matter anyway, because when you turn 18 they kick you out onto the streets anyway not caring what happens to you. He hasn't mentioned it to any of the other kids, and doesn't intend to. He didn't have a place to go, and if he took them with him and couldn't they survive he would never forgive himself. Even though they would probably have a better chance outside the orphanage. So making his decision, Iruka decided that tonight would be the night for him to leave this horrible place.

Waiting for everyone to fall asleep, Iruka wrapped up his two blankets. Reaching under his bed he pulled out the clothes that he tucked away underneath along with the two bags that he had also stowed away. Opening up one bag he placed the blankets and clothes into it before closing it. Quietly he sneaked out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen to bring something with him to eat. Not having any money to buy anything, he was going to have to find other ways to get his food. Sneaking into the kitchen, Iruka packed his bag with some fruit that was out on the counter. Also finding some egg plants and carrots to put in his bag. Looking in the refrigerator, he pulled out some bottles of fruit juice and placed them into his bag. Zipping it up, he threw the bag onto his shoulder and looked out a window in the kitchen. Not seeing anyone around, he opened the window and snuck out into the night. Walking out into the street he realized that he wasn't going to be able to stay in the village anymore. So decided to head towards the woods. In search of a new place to live.

Walking down the narrow path with no set destination, Iruka decided to move to the next village he entered. Not knowing how far that was or what awaits him on the path ahead. Stopping at the base of a huge mountain, Iruka decided he was far enough away from the village and should go ahead and set up camp for the night. Finding a small clearing, he gathered some branches to start a fire. Once the fire was started he reached into his bag and grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and something to drink. Sitting down beside the fire he started to eat, completely unaware of being watched from above.

______________________________________________________________________

Kakashi was laying down on the edge of the cave that he occupied. Lifting his head he picked up a different scent floating through the air._** "Hm, I wonder what that is. It smells like a human scent."**_ thought Kakashi, looking over the edge to see what he could find. Noticing a small fire at the base of the mountain, Kakashi decided to see what is was. He couldn't allow anyone to find his lair. Getting up he stretched his wings to take flight. Jumping of the cliff, Kakashi soared through the sky not wanting to get to close to alarm what ever it was below. Realizing that it was a lone human, Kakashi flew to the other side of the mountain and landed at the base._** "Might as well introduce myself. He doesn't look to be dangerous. Actually he didn't look very old."**_ thought Kakashi as he landed on the ground below. Once landing, Kakashi changed his form in that of a human and started walking to where the human was.

Once reaching the campsite, Kakashi looked around to see if the young man was traveling with anyone else. Not seeing anyone, he came out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and said "Hello little one. Why are you wondering around in the woods alone?" looking at the young man with his mismatched eyes.

Startled by the voice, Iruka jumped to the other side of the fire looking to where the voice had come from. Looking across the fire, he could see a set of mismatched eyes staring back at him, illuminated in the night.

"Who…Who are you?" stuttered Iruka, grabbing a stick to fend off the intruder.

"There's nothing to be afraid little one. I won't hurt you." replied Kakashi

Not believing the stranger, Iruka asked again "I asked who you are? And why do you keep calling me little one. Your not that much bigger than me."

"True, but you are smaller and thin. Have you not been eating properly. You look like you've been starved." replied Kakashi, still avoiding the tan man's question.

Looking down to the ground ashamed of his past, Iruka said "I've only be given enough to survive.

Kakashi's eyes went wide by the young man's answer. "Where are you from. Didn't you have parents to take care of you?"

"Why should I answer your questions, when you haven't answered mine?" replied Iruka

Realizing that he needed to get the younger man to trust him, Kakashi said "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I live in the mountain."

"Why…why are your eyes glowing?" asked Iruka, still unsure of the man in front of him.

"They are…Hm, I'm not sure. Maybe it's just the moonlight reflecting off of them" lied Kakashi, not wanting to tell him of his true form. "I've always lived in these woods by myself. So now will you answer mine?"

"I'm from a small village to the east. And no, I don't have any parents to take care of me. I was abandoned when I was three." replied Iruka, avoided eye contact with the strange man.

"Why would they do that?" asked Kakashi, not understanding why a parent wouldn't want their child.

My father was a wealthy married man and very well known. He got along with several of the women in the village. I was a result of one of those women. He refused to support me, and mother didn't want anything to do with me. Told me I was a burden to her. So she left me at the orphanage.

"Is that where you have been living?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, the people working there only see us a worthless and useless. If we die that just one less they have to care for." replied Iruka, trying not to cry from the memories.

"Is that why you are hear? Because you left?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, I'm almost 18 and they would have kicked me out anyway. So I decided to leave on my own and try and start a new life." replied Iruka

"Where are you headed to? Asked Kakashi

"No where specifically. I just knew I had to leave the village." replied Iruka

"Why don't you come up to the cave with me and stay until you have made your decision?" asked Kakashi

"Why would I do that. I don't even know you. For all I know, you want to kill me." replied Iruka, starting to get more nervous.

"I have no intentions of harming you. But if you would prefer I could leave you here with the wild animals of the forest all alone." said Kakashi

"That's nothing new. I've been alone with wild animals all my life." replied Iruka, still trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to break free.

"Hm, as have I. I will leave you here for your own sense of security, but will not leave you. I will protect you from any harm that may come." said Kakashi, not sure why he was saying it. Just that he was tired of being alone, and this young man gave him the company that he so desperately wanted.

"Um…thank you. I've never had anyone say that to me before. To everyone that I have known, I was only a pain in their side." replied Iruka, a lone tear escaping from his eye. He closed them to settle down the emotions that were trying to break free.

Puzzled by what the young man had said, Kakashi replied "Why would they think that. Every life is precious, no matter who or what it is."

"Tell that to the people in the village." mumbled Iruka.

_**I never knew humans were such mean and viscous creatures. Why would they think another human was unworthy of living?"**_ thought Kakashi, not pushing the issue anymore seeing the hurt in those chocolate eyes.

"May I ask your name?" asked Kakashi

"Um..yeah I guess so. It's Umino Iruka." replied Iruka

"Well Iruka why don't you get some sleep. I'll watch over you tonight." said Kakashi, wanting to get the young man to trust him. _**"Maybe he would be the one to stay with me."**_ thought Kakashi, looking over at the young man before looking down to the ground. _**"No, he will probably leave me once he finds out my true form."**_

"Why would you do that. You don't even know me." asked Iruka, not used to having someone willingly help him.

"I want you to trust me, and I feel this is the first step to that." replied Kakashi, smiling over at the tan man.

"Ho…How do I know you don't want me to go to sleep so you can attack me." asked Iruka, not able to trust people easily. Because in the past all it brought him was pain.

"I will not hurt you. Please try and trust me on this." replied Kakashi

"The only times I let myself trust someone, it has brought pain." said Iruka, narrowing his eyes and looking at the ground.

"I am not like those people. I have no reason to harm you. I want to be given a chance to earn your trust." replied Kakashi, watching Iruka's face at the play of emotions running across his face.

"I…I will try." stuttered Iruka, walking over to his blankets, glancing back at the strange man across the fire every so often to watch his moves. The movement not going unnoticed by the older man._** "Why would humans treat other humans so badly. I want to show him that he can trust me and not get hurt. But aren't I doing the same thing by not showing him my true identity. No, it's better this way. It would only scare him more if I was in my other form. I need to get his trust before I show him and only hope that he will understand why I didn't reveal it sooner."**_ thought Kakashi, going over to a fallen tree and sitting down for the night to watch over the young man as he sleeps.

"_**How can he expect me to trust him when I don't even know him. Of course that never mattered before. The people that I did know and trust only ended up hurting me. And I wonder why he would be living out here in a mountain all alone. Wouldn't he want to be with other people?**_ thought Iruka as he laid down and tried to get some sleep. Not wanting to close his eyes in fear that the older man will attack him. But slowly he started to lose his battle when his eyes started to get to heavy to hold open. Blinking a few times, trying to keep them open.

Once he noticed the young man fall asleep, Kakashi watched him as he slept. _**"Such a beautiful creature. Why would someone want to harm him. He should be loved and cherished like the beautiful man he is. If only he would allow me to be that person. I would never allow harm come to that body again. I would show him the love that he deserves."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to everyone that read my story. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.

Peanut


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. Here is the second chapter, please let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Iruka was slowly waking up, but soon realized that he wasn't in his bed. _**"What happened yesterday. Where am I?"**_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone starring at him. Looking across the now extinguished fire, Iruka saw a set of mismatched eyes starring back at him. His eyes going wide as Iruka jumped up from the ground but stumbled backwards and tripped over a log that was laying behind him falling on his rear. His memory finally coming back to him _**"That's right, I left the orphanage yesterday. I met Kakashi yesterday after coming here." **_He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the other man coming up to him.

Leaning over him and smirking, Kakashi reached out his hand to help the younger man up and asked "Are you alright?"

Running a finger over his scared nose, cheeks blushing from embarrassment he slowly reached out and took the pale mans hand before Iruka replied "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot where I was for a minute." a small chuckle escaping through his lips.

Shaking his head, Kakashi replied "You're different than most people I've met."

Lowering his eyes in confusion, Iruka said "What do you mean different?"

Helping him up, Kakashi replied "I don't mean anything bad by it." then stopped when he remembered where the young man was from. "You were never really out much from the orphanage were you?"

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden?" asked Iruka

"You seem really unsure of yourself, and you're pretty jumpy. Were you not treated that good there?" asked Kakashi

"Didn't I tell you that once. They didn't care about us kids. To them we were just a nuisance, and they treated us like we weren't even human." replied Iruka, looking down at the ground.

How can humans treat other humans like that, especially within their own village and kids none the less. They should be supporting those kids, not mistreating them. "I can't understand why they would do that. That isn't right."

"Yes, that may be true but what can a bunch of kids do. I wanted to leave so many times, but was never brave enough to." replied Iruka, looking down at the ground afraid to make eye contact with the older man. He didn't want someone to pity him. Wanting to change the subject, Iruka pulled himself together and looked up at the silver haired man and asked "Is there any water around here."

"Um, yes. There is a lake on the other side of the mountain. I can take you there is you want me to." replied Kakashi, not saying anything about the quick change of subject.

"That would be great." smiled Iruka

"OK, gather all your things and we will start heading over there." replied Kakashi, returning the younger man's smile. _**"If I don't rush this, maybe he will want to stay here with me."**_ thought Kakashi while waiting on Iruka to pack his things.

Looking over at Kakashi, Iruka said "I'm ready" as he started walking over towards the other man.

"Let's go then." replied Kakashi, turning around to head towards the lake. "I need to warn you though. You can't go to far into the water."

"Why?" asked Iruka, scrunching his eyebrows as he looked at the older man.

"Because there is a sea serpent that lives there. He doesn't like humans swimming in his water." replied Kakashi

"Then should I not go into the water." said Iruka, feeling a little nervous now.

"Nah, as long as you stay in the shallow part it will be fine." replied Kakashi looking over at the young man. Realizing that he was nervous he continued "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." giving Iruka a reassuring smile.

"What could you do. Are you friends with him or something." said Iruka, looking over at the pale man. Not quite sure what the older man could do if the sea serpent would attack him.

Looking up and scratching his chin, Kakashi replied "No, I really wouldn't say that. We are aware of each others boundaries, but that is all."

"And you are saying it's safe for me to get into the lake?" disbelief in Iruka's voice. "What are you trying to do, get me killed?"

Kakashi's eyes went wide, shocked at what the young man said. _**"I guess it kind of would sound like that. But that's not what I meant. I never want him to leave." **_thought Kakashi. "I…I didn't mean it like that. I don't want anything to happen to you Iruka." looking away from the tan man before mumbling "I want you to stay here with me."

Iruka wasn't sure if he was suppose to here the last part, but hearing it made his eyes go wide. _**"Did he say what I thought he said. But I don't even know him. Why would he want me to stay with him. Although it would be nice to have someone that I could call a friend."**_ thought Iruka. "Wha…What did you say." stumbled Iruka

Scratching the back of his head, embarrassed from being heard Kakashi mumbled "I would like to be friends. It's been a long time since I've had someone close to me. And you said that you didn't have anywhere you were going to, so why don't you stay here with me." blushing from the confession.

"Um, but I don't know anything about you?" replied Iruka, still shocked from what the older man was saying.

"You can ask me whatever you want to know. I'll try and answer them the best I can." smiled Kakashi

"_**OK, now that smile was creepy."**_ thought Iruka, shuttering at the thought. "Um, ok…let's go to the lake first and then I'll ask you some questions. We can go from there. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes and thank you for giving me a chance. You're the first person to ever do that."

replied Kakashi, looking down at the ground.

"Really?" asked Iruka. _**"Is that suppose to make me feel more comfortable?"**_ thought Iruka

"Unfortunately yes. Most people see me and they run away." sulked Kakashi

"Why?" asked Iruka.

"They think since I live out here alone that I must be some kind of killer or something." replied Kakashi, as he looked up. "We're here" changing the subject not wanting to talk about it anymore as he pointed over towards the lake.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." gapped Iruka, looking around at all the trees and flowers spread around the area. _**"This is amazing."**_ thought Iruka

Seeing the younger man smile, Kakashi couldn't help but smile himself. He really didn't know what he would do if he left him. He was already feeling attached to him, which wasn't a good thing. He hasn't even showed him the real reason why people leave him. _**"Once you see that Iruka, I'm sure you will leave me just like everyone else did." **_thought Kakashi. "So, do you like it." asked Kakashi

"Like it, I love it. It so beautiful and peaceful. I could stay here forever." replied Iruka, turning his head and smiling at the older man.

"Re…Really?" stuttered Kakashi, shocked at what he said.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful here." replied Iruka looking back out over the lake as he took his shirt off. "Are you going to join me?"

"Um, no. I think I'll just watch from here." replied Kakashi, scratching the back of his head.

Cocking his head to side, confusion showing in his eyes, Iruka asked "Why not?"

"I don't like the water. I only get in it when I have to and that is it." replied Kakashi looking down at the ground.

"Suit yourself." smiled Iruka taking his pants off leaving him only in his boxers.

Kakashi could only stare. He knew he had to have his mouth hanging open and his tongue hanging out because dang it he couldn't stop drooling at the sight in front of him. _**"He was beautiful. That tan skin looks so smooth. What he wouldn't do to run his lips and hands all over that hard body. Everything was perfect. He may be a little skinny, but that can be taken care of. He had some scars on his back. That must have happened while at the orphanage. But that didn't bother him, he just couldn't get enough of it."**_

Iruka turned around when the pale man didn't answer to see him staring intently at him. His eyes were clouded over with what looked like lust. _**"That can't be. He doesn't even know me. And the scars on my back would turn off anyone that looked at him."**_ "Kakashi?…..Kakashi are you alright?"

Hearing his name being called, Kakashi broke his train of thought realizing that he had been caught starring. Blushing, Kakashi said "Um..I'm sorry did you say something?"

Seeing the older man blush, Iruka smiled and shook his head before replying "It's nothing. You just looked like you were lost in thought. I'm going to get in the water."

"Remember don't go to far in." said Kakashi, a little nervous about letting the young man go in by himself.

Hopping up on a rock, Iruka turned around and said "I won't" before diving into the water. Surfacing to let out a loud scream "Ah, it's freezing."

Laughing Kakashi replied "That was also another reason I didn't want to go in."

"And you didn't think to warn me?" asked Iruka, disbelief in his voice.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi smirked "It never crossed my mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure" mumbled Iruka before diving back under the water to get used to the cold.

"I just couldn't help it. I had to see what your face would look like." smiled Kakashi, knowing that Iruka wouldn't hear him, but not noticing that they were being watched from above.

Mikio, the griffin was sitting in a tree just out of sight of the two men below. "So Kakashi, I see that you have yourself a little playmate again. And it seems that he doesn't know that you are a dragon. I wonder what he would do if he were to find out. I bet he would run away and leave you like everyone else did. Even your own kind didn't want anything to do with you, with all those scars and your mismatched eyes. Let's see if we can introduce him to the real you." said Mikio as he stretched his wings to take flight.

Kakashi looked up when he heard rustling in the tree above him. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Mikio. _**"What is he up to."**_ thought Kakashi, before realizing what he was going to do. _**"Iruka"**_ Running over to the edge of the lake, Kakashi started to yell "Iruka, get out of there." looking back to see Mikio heading towards him.

Iruka looked up when he heard his name to see Kakashi frantically trying to point something out to him. Following the hand, Iruka looked up into the sky to see something flying towards him. His eyes going wide when he realized that he was flying right at him. Not thinking, he dove under the water and started to swim towards shore.

Mikio stopped above the water, looking for the young man. **"**_**Where did he go. He can't hold his breath that long."**_ thought Mikio waiting for the young man to come back to the surface.

Kakashi was watching in horror and the griffin headed right towards Iruka, stopping above the water searching for him. He had to do something, but he couldn't change back into his dragon form. He would lose Iruka for sure. Stepping into the water, Kakashi kept looking for Iruka to surface, knowing that he was going to have to come up sooner or later for air.

Iruka was almost to the shore when he saw a pale leg in the water. Smirking he reached out and grabbed the leg and pulled. _**"This is for not telling me about the water."**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi almost jumped when he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he saw a tan hand wrapped around his leg, but didn't have time to think when that hand pulled his leg out from underneath him. Kakashi tried to brace himself, but failed as he fell on his bottom causing the water to splash around him, shivering when the cold water hit him. Looking up he saw Iruka starring back at him with a little smile on his face. "How can you joke around at a time like this. Mikio is after you."

Frowning, Iruka asked "Who's Mikio? Is it that thing flying over the lake."

"Yes, and we have to get out of here now. He's heading this way." replied Kakashi, standing up and pulling the tan man with him as they ran towards the trees bending down and grabbing Iruka's bag as they ran by.

Mikio watched as Kakashi fell into the water and Iruka rose in front of him. Growling he started to fly towards the two men trying to reach the younger man before they reached the trees.

Once they reached the trees, Kakashi still didn't stop. "We can't stop now. We need to get back to my cave as soon as we can." panted Kakashi as they continued to run towards the mountain.

Reaching the trees, Mikio stopped and hovered just above the tree line "I will get him the next time Kakashi, and he will learn your true identity."

"Kakashi slow down, I think we lost him." yelled Iruka, trying to pulled his arm free from the iron grip.

Feeling the younger man pull, Kakashi stopped and turned around to look at the tan man "Yes, I suppose your right." releasing the arm.

"What was that?" asked Iruka

"That was Mikio. He's a griffin and we don't get along. I guess he's my enemy of sorts." replied Kakashi

"Why does he not like you?" asked Iruka

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi smirked "I set him in his place once."

Shaking his head, Iruka smiled and asked "So where is this cave of yours?"

"Up there." replied Kakashi pointing to the top of the mountain.

Lifting his head as he followed the hand, Iruka's mouth dropped his chin hitting his chest. "Way….Way up there?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." replied Kakashi, heading up the narrow path on the mountain.

Sighing, Iruka said "This is going to be a long walk." making the other man laugh.

"It'll go faster than you think." replied Kakashi _**"If I was only brave enough to show you my dragon form, we could be there in two seconds."**_ as they continued up the steep mountain.

Finally reaching the top, Iruka bent over resting his hands on his knees before panting out. "I really hope we don't have to go back down anytime soon."

"No, we don't have to. We can get food and water around here." replied Kakashi stepping into the cave. Iruka following him in. "How about we rest for now, and we can talk some more later?"

"That sounds great." replied Iruka, dropping to the ground as his legs gave out. Laying his head back against the rocks, he closed his eyes quickly past out from exhaustion.

Watching the young man fall asleep, Kakashi thought _**"If only you would stay by my side forever."**_ as he walked back out the cave.

-----------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please let me know what you think. I really enjoy hearing from you.

Peanut


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really enjoy hearing from you. Please review and let me know what you think. Since I have so many stories going on right now, I will update the ones first with the most reviews. So let me know what you think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

It has been two days since he left the orphanage to begin his new life. He had planned on moving to the next village and finding work and starting all over, but his plans changed when he ran into a silver haired man that has been living in the woods most of his life. Even though he has silver hair, he doesn't look to be much older than I am. He had sounded so lonely when he had talked to him, that he almost felt like they had something in common. Deciding that he would give him a chance, Iruka now finds himself living in a cave at the top of a huge mountain that took half the day to climb. He really wanted to go down to the lake again, but wasn't looking forward to the walk back down. He was currently sitting on the ledge by the entrance to the cave, his feet hanging over the edge as he enjoyed the view. He couldn't believe how beautiful this place was. He really could stay here. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned his head to see Kakashi walking towards him. "Where have you been?" asked Iruka

"I was out looking for something to eat." replied Kakashi, as he brought his hands up to reveal the fruit he was holding. _**"I never realized how hard is it to find meat while in my human form. I can't fly above to find anything and catching them is even more difficult."**_ thought Kakashi as he growled to himself.

"Mmm, that sounds great. Thank you." replied Iruka as he smiled and reached up to take a piece.

Kakashi smiled when he saw Iruka smile, feeling a warmth in his chest that he never felt before. "Your welcome, but I didn't find any meat." mumbled Kakashi

"That's alright. Why don't we go down to the lake and see if he can catch some fish." replied Iruka, looking over at the pale man as he bit into the fruit.

Seeing the juice run down the side of Iruka's face, Kakashi lifted his thumb up without thinking and wiped it away. Enthralled by the tan face in front of him, Kakashi didn't notice Iruka watching him with confusion. Finally breaking his trance, Kakashi looked and noticed Iruka staring at him. Scratching the back of his head, he replied "Um, sorry. You had some juices on your face, and um I just thought I'd wipe it away."

Watching the man as he tried to explain himself, Iruka blushed as he said "Oh, that's alright." both silent and not sure what to say.

"How about we get ready and head down to the lake?" asked Iruka, as he stood up trying to break the awkward moment.

"OK" replied Kakashi as he headed towards the path, glad that Iruka had changed the subject. When he saw the juices run down his chin all he could think about doing was to run his tongue up along the side of his mouth. Kakashi was starting to realize that he wanted more than just friendship from Iruka, but also knew that would never happen. He would never do anything until he told Iruka the truth about himself. And he knew once he told him, he would run away like everyone else. After a long morning of tracking down the hill, Kakashi and Iruka were both exhausted by the time they reached bottom. Kakashi looked over at the younger man and noticed the sweat running down the side of his face. Kakashi groaned to himself when a flash of a tan body beneath him, lost in passion as Kakashi pounded in to him, sweat running down his face flashed before his eyes. Mentally shaking his head, Kakashi thought _**"I've got to stop thinking about him like that."**_ Sighing, Kakashi said "How about he take a quick swim first to cool off and then go down the lake further where the fish are more plentiful."

Looking up at the pale man, Iruka replied "Ah, that sounds great." wiping the sweat off his forehead as he said it.

"Great, let's go." replied Kakashi, as he took of his shirt and bent down to take off his pants.

"Wha…What are you doing." gasped Iruka

"Well, I'm sure not going to go in the water with all my clothes on." replied Kakashi as he took his pants off, leaving him in shorts.

Iruka wasn't completely sure what he was doing as he started to remove his shirt and pants, leaving him in his shorts. Feeling a little exposed, Iruka started to blush. Seeing the younger man blush, Kakashi smirked as he said "There's no need to be embarrassed. Let's go jump in the water." as he headed towards the water. Iruka stood there for a minute before Kakashi stepped into the water and turned around to look at him. "Come on the water feels great." yelled Kakashi

Iruka took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he started to walk over towards the lake. Kakashi dove into the water and swam out into the deeper part of the lake. "Come on" he yelled.

Iruka slowly walked into the water before diving into the water himself and swam out to where the pale man was at. Kakashi waited until Iruka came out of the water before spraying him with water. Caught off guard, Iruka gasped as he felt the water hit him. Looking over and narrowing his eyes, he gave the silver haired man a challenging look as he went underneath the water. Kakashi watched as the look on Iruka's face turned into a predatory look and then he disappeared under the water. Kakashi looked around as he smiled trying to figure out what he was up to. Iruka shot up out of the water behind him and wrapped his arms around the pale neck and pulled Kakashi under. Both of them coming up, laughing as they broke the water. "It's been a long time since I've had this much fun." smiled Kakashi, but his expression changed when he heard something move in the water.

Pulling the tan man closer to him, he looked out into the lake as he waited to hear the noise again. "What's wrong?" asked Iruka

"I heard something in the water." replied Kakashi, not taking his eyes of the water in front of him.

"What do you think it is?" asked Iruka "Do you think we should get out of the water?"

"I'm not…" started Kakashi, but stopped when something extended out of the water. Kakashi and Iruka looked up to see what was in front of them. _**"Great, just what I need right now."**_ thought Kakashi, growling. Iruka terrified by the giant thing in front of him, moved behind Kakashi wanting to get to the shore as quick as he could, but Kakashi wasn't moving.

"Kakashi, I think we should get out of the water." whispered Iruka, grabbing a pale arm.

"No it's alright. He won't hurt us." replied Kakashi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sea serpent emerged from the water and extended his long neck as he looked down at the two men in the water, recognizing the mismatched eyes of the older one. Giving them a big smile, blinding them both when the sunlight reflected off of his teeth, he yelled "Ah, my eternal rival. How have you been and why are you…" but stopped when a rock hit the side of head. Looking down at the silver haired man, Gai narrowed his eyes confused "Why would you do such a thing, my eternal rival. I do not know what I would have done to offend you, but all I wanted to know was…" but stopped when he was hit in the head again with another rock. Iruka raising an eyebrow as he looked at the pale man.

"I am showing Iruka around a little, so if you wouldn't mind please leave us alone." growled Kakashi, trying to stop Gai from asking him about his human form.

"Uh, Kakashi your friends with a sea serpent." whispered Iruka

"I wouldn't really call it friends, more like acquaintances." replied Kakashi

"Ah, eternal youth. What I wouldn't do to be young again." replied Gai dreamily as he recalled his past.

"Yeah, whatever. Just do me a favor and go swim on the other side of the lake as you reminisce about your past." grumbled Kakashi, having enough of the sea serpent.

"You wound me my eternal rival, but I will do as you wish so you can have more precious time with this young beauty." replied Gai, smiling as he winked at Kakashi and started to swim off to another part of the lake.

Iruka was just standing there watching the interaction between Kakashi and the sea serpent. _**"What the heck does he mean by young beauty. I'm not a beauty, dang it. I'm a man. I'm suppose to be handsome or manly."**_ thought Iruka as anger started to set in.

Kakashi treaded water beside the younger man as he watched the play of emotions go across his face. Smirking, he said "You know you are a beauty." wanting to fire him up even more.

I AM NOT A BEAUTY. I'M A MAN, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE HANDSOME OR MANLY, NOT A YOUNG BEAUTY. THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WOULD SAY TO A WOMAN." yelled Iruka

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle as Iruka ranted on about not being a beauty. _**"I don't think he realizes how beautiful he really is."**_ thought Kakashi

Hearing the silver haired man laugh, Iruka narrowed his eyes and looked over at him growling "What are you laughing at. You think it's funny."

Holding up his hands, Kakashi replied "Sorry, sorry. You can't let that big buffoon get to you. He's annoying as anything, but he will help you whenever you need it."

"Fine, whatever. When are we heading back. It will take a while to get back up there, so we should probably find something to eat and head back before it gets dark." said Iruka

"What are you afraid of, the dark?" smirked Kakashi

"No, I'm not. I just think it would be better to head back before it gets dark. It would be easier to see." replied Iruka

Knowing Iruka didn't know that Kakashi could see even in the dark, Kakashi replied "Very well, let's walk down the lake a piece and do some fishing." but stopped when he heard something above. Looking up he saw Mikio flying above them. Kakashi looked over at Iruka and realized that Iruka had noticed him also. Iruka looked over and noticed Kakashi looking at him as Kakashi yelled "Iruka get under the water." as they both dove under the water.

Mikio noticed Kakashi and the other man when they were talking to Gai. He waited in the trees until Gai left and made his move. Flying above the two in the water, he started to dive down to grab the tan man, but wasn't fast enough. They had noticed him before he had the chance and dove under the water. Flying back up he waited until they surfaced again. Noticing them coming out of the water and running up on the shore, Mikio dove towards them.

As both of the reached the shore, Kakashi looked back to see Mikio heading towards them. Realizing that he was headed towards Iruka, he pulled Iruka down and laid on top of him, feeling the claws scrape along his back as Mikio flew by. Kakashi held in the scream, not wanting to scare the tan man, but did release a small groan.

Mikio flew up and circled around to try again. He had to get the tan man that Kakashi was protecting. Make him pay for everything that he had done to him.

Iruka lifted his head and looked back at the pale man and noticed a pained expression on his face. "Kakashi, are you alright?" asked Iruka, worried about the other man.

"Ye…Yeah" gasped Kakashi, knowing what he was going to have to do to protect Iruka. "Iruka get into the trees and no matter what don't come out. Do you understand me."

"What? I'm not going to leave you behind." gasped out Iruka in disbelief.

"I'll be fine. I just need to make sure your safe first." replied Kakashi

"I said I'm not leaving you." growled Iruka

"Please, Iruka believe me. I will be alright. He's not after me, he's after you." begged Kakashi

"Me? Why would he be after me." asked Iruka

"Because you're with me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in danger. I just wanted a friend." replied Kakashi, looking down at the ground.

Lifting a hand up and cupping the pale cheek feeling the older man lean into the hand as he closed his eyes, Iruka replied "I don't understand anything, but I'll do as you ask." getting up and running towards the trees.

"I'm sorry Iruka." replied Kakashi as he stood up and looked at the griffin in the trees. _**"I will make you pay, Mikio, for what you've done. You will never lay a hand on Iruka."**_ thought Kakashi as he growled under his breath. Closing his eyes, he pictured his original dragon form as he transformed back and took to the sky and after the griffin.

Iruka was standing behind a tree, waiting to see what would happen. When Kakashi had transformed into a dragon, his eyes went wide. He shook his head to clear it as he closed his eyes, thinking that he had imagined what he saw, but when he reopened his eyes he saw Kakashi flying off after the griffin. _**"I can't believe it. He's a dragon. Why didn't he tell me."**_ as he slowly backed away from the tree to get away from here. Turning around, he took off in the woods, trying to get away from everything. He was scared. He thought that he knew Kakashi, but he didn't. _**"What was he planning on doing to me."**_

Mikio smirked as he saw Kakashi transform into his true form and noticed the tan man run away when he saw the transformation. Smiling when he knew his job was completed for the time being, he looked over when he realized Kakashi was upon him. Taking off out of the tree, he flew high in the sky, trying to lose the angered dragon.

Kakashi was more than just made, he was irate. He had enough of Mikio ruining his life. He was truly happy for the first time in his life, and now because of Mikio he has lost everything again and he was going to make him pay for that. Flying as fast as he could, he realized that Mikio was trying to throw him off his path. But he knew all to well how the griffin worked, and he would not allow him to escape this time. He flew up into the clouds so that Mikio couldn't keep track of him, he headed in the opposite direction that Mikio was going knowing that he would change course.

Mikio looked back and didn't notice the dragon anywhere behind him. Thinking that he had lost him, he turned and headed in the opposite direction waiting for the next time he would meet up with the dragon.

Kakashi stopped and hovered above the clouds waiting for Mikio to catch up to him. He didn't have to wait long. When he heard the flap of wings, Kakashi dove down and grabbed the griffin, catching him off guard. Mikio was surprised when Kakashi came out of the clouds and attacked. He hadn't given him the slip like he thought. He angered the dragon more than he realized. Knowing that he was in real trouble, Mikio tried to break free of the grasp, but couldn't.

"What are you planning to do with me?" growled Mikio

"I'm going to end this once and for all." replied Kakashi

"I don't think so." growled Mikio, as he bit down on one of the dragons arms wrapped around him and broke free from the iron grip.

Kakashi let out a howl as Mikio bit down on him. Growling when he realized he released Mikio, Kakashi took off after him. He wasn't going to let him get away. Kakashi swooped down and underneath the griffin, turned around and kicked him sending him soaring through the air, turning back around and flying after him.

Mikio groaned when Kakashi made contact with his stomach. Trying to regain control of himself, he hovered as he watched the angry dragon flying towards him. Narrowing his eyes, he braced himself for the counter attack. Racing forward, Mikio flew directly towards the dragon. Kakashi noticed the griffin heading towards him as he smirked. _**"Don't think you will get me this time."**_ thought Kakashi. He knew what Mikio was going to do. Realizing that he was above the lake, he waited for the right moment. Kakashi watched as Mikio folded his wings and dove straight at him. Before Mikio was able to do anything, Kakashi swung his tail around, slamming it into the side of Mikio sending him soaring through the sky watching him land in the lake. Once he saw him fall in the lake, Kakashi turned around and headed to where he left Iruka. Landing where he had left him, Kakashi yelled "Iruka? Iruka, it's alright to come out now." waiting for Iruka to come out behind one of the trees. He waited there for a few minutes before lowering his head, a lone tear running down his cheek. _**"I knew he would leave me."**_ thought Kakashi, trying to fight away the tears threatening to fall. Realizing that Iruka wasn't going to be coming out, Kakashi flew up towards his cave giving up on any chance of making friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that read my story. Please review and let me hear from you.

I have several stories going on right now, so I usually update the ones with the most reviews first.

Peanut


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. Here is the next update. Sorry that it took me so long. It's been kind of crazy recently, but hopefully now I should be able to update more again. Please review though, it helps to get me motivated to write the chapters faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Iruka didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. Kakashi had lied to him. He was so naive to believe a complete stranger. How could he have been so trusting? What was he thinking? He couldn't believe Kakashi was a dragon, and didn't even bother to tell him. He thought that they were becoming friends. _**"I didn't even know they still existed." **_thought Iruka

Overwhelmed, Iruka stopped and lowered his head into his hands. _**"I had finally thought I found someone to be friends with. Someone that I could actually trust, but I was wrong. He lied to me like everyone else did." **_he thought as he stopped, just standing in the middle of the forest. "What am I going to do." mumbled Iruka as he dropped down to his knees and began to cry. He felt betrayed. Lifting his head up in the air, tears staining his cheeks, he screamed "Why does this always happen to me? Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend?" hearing it echo throughout the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had stood there, desperately hoping the tan man would come out of the forest and forgive him for not telling him that he was truly a dragon. But that was only a hopeless dream. He knew once Iruka had found out about his true identity that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. He had just hoped that maybe this would be the time that he wouldn't be left alone again.

Kakashi was now laying down in his cave, looking out over the forest. He had messed up, and lost the one person that had somehow weaseled his way into his heart. If only he had told him the truth to begin with, then maybe he would have stayed with him. _**"No, that would have only made him leave sooner. To him, I'm just a monster."**_ thought Kakashi. Kakashi had longed to find some kind of happiness. He now lived in a world with humans, and everyone that he had met was afraid to be around him.

"_**I wonder if he's already left the forest." **_thought Kakashi _**"He deserves happiness and someone to care about him."**_ curling up to go to sleep, hoping that he would wake up and this was all just a dream and that Iruka would still be by his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sitting there in his own self pity for awhile, Iruka stood up, wiped the tears from his face as he started to walk back towards the lake, as he tried to figure out where he should go, knowing that was the only place that he felt at peace. Once reaching the lake, he noticed a rock a few feet out in the water. Iruka decided to take off his clothes, except for his shorts and swim out to the rock and try and clear his mind. Climbing up on it, he stretched out and leaned back on his arms as he thought about every thing that has happened the past couple of days. He was worried about the other children back in the orphanage and hoped that they were alright. Leaving it was the best thing he could have ever done. He was tired of being abused and told that he worthless. He had thought he had found someone like him when he met Kakashi.

Hearing a big splash, Iruka sat up straight only to come face to face with the sea serpent he met earlier. Fear started to settle in as he waited to see what the sea serpent would do, but put a hand over his eyes when it smiled brightly down at him.

"Ah, my young Iruka, what are you doing here all alone on this wonderful evening?" asked Gai, giving him a bright smile.

"Thinking" grumbled Iruka, really not wanting to listen to the weird sea serpent rambling on about beautiful days and whatever. _**"Really how could someone always be so happy." **_thought Iruka

"Ah, I see. It is a beautiful night to reminisce." spouted Gai as he smiled his bright smile.

"Yeah" mumbled Iruka, as he started to get angry at the nosy sea serpent not knowing when to leave well enough alone. _**"Really I think with that smile, you could find him in the dark a mile away."**_ growled Iruka as he thought to himself.

"And may my eternal rival be waiting for your return?" asked Gai

"Um, no" replied Iruka, looking out over the lake. Not really wanting to say anything else about the dragon.

Sensing that something wasn't right, Gai asked in a more serious tone "Did something happen to that old dragon?"

"I wouldn't know." replied Iruka, avoiding eye contact with the weird sea serpent.

"But wasn't you with my eternal rival earlier?" asked Gai, confusion clearly showing on his scaly face.

"Yes, but we went our separate ways?" replied Iruka

"Why? Did something happen?" asked Gai, starting to really worry that something bad had happened.

Narrowing his eyes and looking up at the unusual sea serpent, Iruka growled "Not that it's any of your business, but he lied to me and I don't want anything to do with him."

His eyes going wide, Gai replied "That is not like my eternal rival to lie. May I ask what it was that he lied to you about?"

"_**Ugh, can't he take a hint."**_ thought Iruka. Really feeling annoyed with all the questions, Iruka rubbed his forehead as he sighed "He didn't tell me he was a dragon."

"Oh" was Gai's only reply.

"OH, OH is all you can say. I thought he wanted to be my friend. Why would he not tell me something that important, unless he had planned to do something to me." yelled Iruka

Now completely serious, Gai replied "Kakashi would do no such thing. He would never mean to hurt you. He has always been alone for as long as I've known him, but he would never let anyone get close to him. That's why I was surprised to see you with him earlier."

"Why wouldn't he want to have any friends?" asked Iruka

"I am afraid I do not know all the details, but I do know this. It's not that he doesn't want any friends, but be can't. He has had a rough past. He use to have a couple close friends, but they were killed. He will not even let me get to close, and I've known him for a long time. I guess we're more acquaintances than anything." replied Gai

"Does this have something to do with that griffin?" asked Iruka

Shocked, his eyes shot wide open as Gai gasped "You've met Mikio?"

"Yes, he's attacked us twice now." replied Iruka

Gai sadly looked down at the water as he said "I see"

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" asked Iruka

"The reason why Kakashi doesn't have any friends is because of Mikio. Mikio blames him for some….some things that happened long ago." replied Gai, still not making eye contact.

"What did Kakashi do?" asked Iruka, but then shook his head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. That was very rude of me."

"It's alright, but I don't think it's my place to tell you what happened. I will say this though, it wasn't Kakashi's fault. Mikio was the one that started it all." growled Gai as he looked up at the tan man. "After everything that he has been through, Kakashi deserves someone to care about him. And I think if given the chance, you could be that person."

Looking down at the rock that he was sitting on, Iruka mumbled "I was wrong about him, wasn't I?" looking back up at the weird sea serpent.

Smiling at the young man, Gai replied "Why don't you go talk to him for yourself, and you be the judge of that. I'm going to take my leave now, but just remember one thing Iruka, don't judge a book by it's cover. Beauty is not just skin deep." swimming off into the lake once again.

"Thank you" yelled Iruka, making the sea serpent turn his head. Smiling, Gai nodded his head before diving beneath the water.

Iruka sat on the rock, running the conversation he had with the sea serpent over and over in his head. Kakashi was lonely, he did gather that much from Gai, but he was just afraid to make any friends. So why did he try and be friends with him. Was that the reason he stayed in his human form, for fear that the griffin would discover him. It's weird, but even though Iruka knew Kakashi was a dragon, he didn't like him any less. He would still consider him a friend. _**"Is that why he didn't tell me he was a dragon. He was afraid that I wouldn't stay here with him. But in the end, he was right. I did run away."**_

Realizing that he was also lonely without the dragon and had gotten used to Kakashi, and that Kakashi had only showed him kindness, Iruka decided to go look for the dragon that had unknowingly wormed his way into his heart. Standing up he jumped into the water, and swam to shore. Once reaching the shore, Iruka redressed then headed back into the woods as he tried to remember the way up the mountain to the dragon's lair. It didn't help either that it was getting dark outside. The sun had already set for the night, and it was getting darker by the minute in the dense forest. "I have to get to that lair." said Iruka, as he weaved around all the tall trees and bushes. In a hurry to get to the cave, Iruka pushed the branches out of his way as he sprinted up the steep mountain. Releasing a big branch he was holding on to as he started to move another one out of his way, Iruka thought he was out of harms way until he looked up as he saw the branch coming towards him. He wasn't able to dodge quickly enough as the branch swung back, hitting him in the chest sending him flying through the air, crashing into a tree behind him knocking the wind out of him. "Ugh" groaned Iruka, holding his hand on his chest. Once getting his air back, Iruka slowly crawled to his knees, and braced himself on the large tree, as he inched his way up the tree until he was standing. Looking up the mountain he sighed as he pushed himself from the tree, but fell to the ground again as he started to cough. Iruka braced himself with one hand on the forest floor as he tried to stop the coughing. Finally getting his coughing under control, Iruka grabbed his chest as he pulled himself up again. _**"Ugh, that hurt."**_ thought Iruka. Trying to push the pain to the back of his mind, Iruka slowly started to walk up the mountain again wincing when a sharp pain shot through his chest. Grabbing his chest tighter , Iruka muttered "I have to get up there. I'm not stopping until I do. I don't care how long it takes me." as he continued to stumble up the mountain.

Iruka could hardly breath. He was in no shape before his injury to climb the tall mountain, but now the injury on his chest was sending sharp pains all over his upper body making it hard to breath. Looking up he sighed when he saw the dragon's lair. "After all this, I hope that he's in there. And he better be happy." muttered Iruka, holding a hand up to his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control. Once reaching the ledge, he stumbled over to the cave, grabbed the side of the entrance as he tried to brace himself so that he wouldn't collapse. Looking inside he could see the back of the dragon curled up asleep.

"Ka….Kakashi" stuttered Iruka, before going into a another coughing fit.

Kakashi hearing someone, lifted his head and looked over at the entrance of the cave. Seeing a shadow standing over by the entrance, he narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look. Kakashi gasped in surprise when he realized who was there. "Iruka?"

Iruka muttered "Hey" as he lifted his hand, but couldn't say anything else as he tried to stop the coughing. Finally overcome by the pain and coughing, Iruka collapsed onto his knees as he grabbed his chest as the pain shot through him with each cough.

Seeing something was wrong with the young man, Kakashi stood up and rushed to his side as fast as he could when he heard Iruka start to cough, lowering his head down to his level and asked "Iruka, are your alright? What happened?"

Looking up at the big dragon, Iruka chuckled "I got into a fight with a tree branch, and unfortunately for me it won." but whimpered when the vibration sent even more pain throughout his upper body.

Worried by how much Iruka was coughing, Kakashi looked at the young man and said "Don't move, I'm going to change into my human form so I can take a better look at it." stepping back a little as he pictured his human form and transformed. Reaching over to a little stream of water running across the rocky floor, Kakashi cupped some in his hand as he rushed back over to the tan man's side "Here drink this." lifting his hand up to the tan man's mouth. Iruka leaned forward and took a sip of the cold water, feeling it sooth his throat.

"Thank you" replied Iruka, his voice sounding rough from all the coughing.

"Your welcome. I need to take your shirt off and lie down so I can take a better look at your chest. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." replied Iruka, shuttering when he felt the long fingers touch his skin. Kakashi looked down at the tan man with a questionable look. "I'm sorry. It's just that in the past….um, yeah never mind." stuttered Iruka, then took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he moved his hands slowly down to the edge of the shirt and pulled it up over Iruka's head, trying not to irritate the injury more than he had to. Once completely removed, Kakashi threw the shirt off to the side. "Alright, lie down." said Kakashi. Iruka not arguing did as the pale man had asked. Looking down at the tan chest, Kakashi noticed the bruise running from one side to the other. Watching the tan chest rise and fall, Kakashi became mesmerized by the beautiful, soft golden skin. Without thinking he moved his hand forward and ran his hand along the bruise. _**"His skin is so soft and beautiful. I wonder what it would taste like running my tongue along that caramel colored skin. What kind of sounds would he make?" **_Iruka watched as Kakashi stared intently at his chest, a blush growing on his cheeks as he watched Kakashi run his hand along his chest, wondering what he could be thinking so deeply about.

"Kakashi?" asked Iruka. He had never had someone to touch him before with such gentleness. Whenever someone had touched him before, it was always associated with pain.

Shaking his head, Kakashi started to blush when he realized that he had been caught staring. Clearing his throat, he said "Um, does it hurt when I touch it?"

"Um, a little." blushed Iruka

Pushing down gently on the tan chest, Kakashi muttered "It doesn't look like anything is broke. You may have a couple bruised ribs and your chest is pretty bruised. You will be sore for awhile, but nothing to serious." still embarrassed with being caught.

"Oh, um….alright" whispered Iruka, looking off to the side.

Seeing that look on the tan face was not helping Kakashi's control any. He had never felt like this before. It was taking everything that he had to hold back and not take the young man now. **"**_**I need to get some distance between us before I do something that I will regret later."**_ thought Kakashi. Finally getting the nerve up, Kakashi slid his hands underneath the tan man and lifted Iruka up to carry him to the back of the cave. "Hey, what are you doing?" protested Iruka

"Taking you to the back so that you can rest. I don't want you moving around much for awhile." replied Kakashi as he carried the light man to the back. _**"And to create some distance between us until I calm back down."**_ he thought.__Slowly he kneeled down and laid Iruka on the ground, a small groan escaping between Iruka's lips. _**"That's not helping me any."**_ thought Kakashi "Are you alright?"

"Nnn, yeah." groaned Iruka

Looking down at the tan man, Kakashi diverted his eyes as he started to remember about earlier events. Not making eye contact, Kakashi said "Iruka, I'm sorry."

Confused, Iruka looked at the pale man before he replied "About what?"

"Not telling you that I was a dragon. I should have told you the truth." replied Kakashi

"Kakashi, even though you didn't tell me you were a dragon to begin with, I've realized now why you didn't. You knew that I would run away. The truth is when I did find out, I was scared. But the more I thought about it, the more lonely I became. In the village I had come to terms with myself that I would always be alone, but now…" started Iruka

"Now?' asked Kakashi, holding his breath as he listened to what Iruka said.

"Now I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't care that you're a dragon. You are the first being that has ever showed me kindness and treated me as a human. I had kids that were younger than me back at the orphanage that I called friends, but we never were aloud to talk or play together. They made sure they kept us separated." continued Iruka as he looked up at Kakashi. "I want to know what it's like to care about someone, and have them care about me in return. To have someone that I can trust. I don't want to run away anymore."

"You don't know how happy I am to here that. I have waited for the day to hear someone say that again. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I've been lonely for so long. I also want to know what it's like to have someone to care about again."

"Hey I'm not that young either." pouted Iruka, as he started to cross his arms but stopped when he felt the pain in his chest. "Ouch"

Chuckling, Kakashi asked "how old are you?"

"I'm going to be 18 in three weeks." sulked Iruka

Laughing outright at the young man, Kakashi replied "If only I were that young again."

Looking up at the other man as he laughed, Iruka thought _**"That's the first time I've heard him laugh. He has such a beautiful laugh." **_But realizing what the pale man had said, Iruka asked "Wait, how old are you?"

Still chuckling, Kakashi asked "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, please tell me." replied Iruka

"I'm 1,236 years old." said Kakashi, watching the tan face, waiting for the younger mans reaction.

Iruka knew his mouth was wide open from the shock. He could feel his chin touching his neck. "How…You…No…How can you possibly be that old?" yelled Iruka still in shock from what the dragon told him. "In your human form, you don't look more than 30. I mean your hair is gray, but still."

Looking at the young man, Kakashi smiled as he replied "Dragons can live to be pretty old. And as for my human form, this is how I've always looked." as he started to pout. "And for my hair it's silver not gray."

Iruka now chuckling, said "Sorry, silver." before turning more serious "Are there more dragons?" but regretted the question when he noticed the look of sadness go across the pale face.

"Ye…Yes, but I was disowned and never allowed to return." mumbled Kakashi, a tear running down his cheek as he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question, but I would be happy to be your friend." replied Iruka, as he reached up and wiped the tear away.

Looking up and staring into the chocolate eyes, Kakashi genuinely smiled for the first time in hundreds of years, "I would be happy also to be your friend, but are you willing to accept the risks that come with being my friend?"

"What do you mean risks?" asked Iruka, confusion written all over his face.

"Well you met the biggest one earlier." replied Kakashi

"You mean that griffin? I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but he's not going to stop me from being your friend. Besides from what Gai said, it was him that had started it." growled Iruka

Quirking an eyebrow at the man's reactions, Kakashi sighed "What exactly did Gai tell you?"

"Not much, that is was the griffin that had started everything." replied Iruka

"I see" said Kakashi, not really wanting to talk about this right now. He had just got Iruka back, and he wasn't going to run him off again. Looking into the chocolate eyes, he noticed Iruka struggling to keep his eyes open. "You should rest." as he started to stand up, but was stopped when an hand grabbed his arm.

Noticing how the pale man changed the subject, Iruka didn't say anything as he said "Please stay." as he yawned.

Giving the tan man a small smile, Kakashi replied "I'm not going anywhere, just over there." as he pointed to the spot on the opposite side of the cave.

"Hm, stay over here." mumbled Iruka as he started to fall asleep. Exhaustion finally overtaking his body. His hand still holding tightly onto the pale arm.

Reaching up with the other hand, Kakashi ran his hand over the brown hair as he replied "I'll stay" as he moved to lay down beside the tan man wondering if this was a good idea as they both fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Sorry for the long wait. It's been kind of hectic lately. Anyway, thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. And please let me here from you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It has been three days since the incident between him and Kakashi, and since that day nothing else has been said about it. He still doesn't know a lot about the dragon, but he knows Kakashi will tell him in time. Right now he was sitting on the edge just outside the cave looking over the forest below. It was amazing, the beauty that lied within the trees. He had never felt so happy before. Turning around he looked into the entrance of the cave where Kakashi was laying curled up, still sounds asleep. He was so beautiful. He was long and kind of skinny looking, but his scales were what attracted him the most. They were silver, but looked iridescent when the sun hit them. One way he looked blue, the other green, another way red or even purple. And his eyes were two different colors. One was gray and the other red. He never imagined in his wildest that he would ever see a dragon, let alone become friends with one. Being with Kakashi made him feel safe and comfortable. When he was injured, Kakashi pampered him for two days, not letting him move so he wouldn't irritate his injury anymore. He had never felt so cared for as he did by the dragon.

Iruka looked back out over the forest deep in thought. He had so many emotions going through him that he had never felt before. He knew that he cared for the dragon. But whenever Kakashi would be in his human form, his heart would start racing. He couldn't deny that the man was very handsome, but he never thought the he would be attracted to a man. He had started to doubt his feelings for ones of someone that had shown him kindness for the first time, but he knew that wasn't it. He knew that he was falling in love with him, and it was scaring him. "_**What would Kakashi think of him if he were to ever find out. Would their friendship me over?"**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the bright light. Once adjustment he stretched out his front arms as he opened his mouth and yawned. Standing up and stretching he looked around until he spotted the young man. Noticing him sitting on the edge looking out over the trees he walked over and laid down beside him. "What are you thinking about?" asked Kakashi

Iruka jumped when he heard the dragon talk, so deep in thought he didn't hear him come up beside him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Iruka as he turned his head to look at the dragon.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked again.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the view I guess." smiled Iruka, not wanting to tell Kakashi his true feeling. At least not yet.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow, not believing what the tan man said. "If there's something bothering you, please talk to me alright?"

"It's nothing, I just…I've just been a little confused is all. It's nothing important." replied Iruka, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Iruka please talk to me. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't talk to me." said Kakashi, moving his head to look the tan man in the face. "What has you so confused that you didn't even hear me walk over towards you. It must be something important."

Sighing, Iruka replied "I can't. I'm afraid it will hurt the friendship that we have, and I don't want to ever lose that." looking away from the intense stare.

"Iruka whatever it is, I'm never going to leave. Please believe me." begged Kakashi.

Iruka turned his head to look at the beautiful dragon with a pained look in his eyes. Seeing the dragon in front of him, Iruka lowered his head as he muttered "I like you."

"I like you too, but what does that have you so worried for." replied Kakashi, confusion written on his face.

"No your not understanding, I LIKE YOU." growled Iruka

Kakashi gasped as the words started to dawn on him as to what Iruka really meant. Looking down at Iruka, Kakashi replied "But I'm a dragon."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." growled Iruka

"Are you sure your just not mixing it up with other feelings, like ones of friendship or something." asked Kakashi, as he was cheering inside. He knew how he felt about the tan man, but never thought that Iruka would return his feelings.

Growling, Iruka stood up as he said "NO, I'm not confused with how I'm feeling. I LIKE YOU. So why don't you go ahead and laugh or make fun of me." stomping off into the trees by the cave.

Kakashi just stood there, shocked running the conversation over and over in his head. Shaking his head, he transformed into his human form and ran after him. He had come to care for the tan man so much in the last few days. It had been so long since he allowed himself to care for someone. He knew that he more than just liked Iruka and it had surprised him so much what Iruka had said that he had accidentally hurt him. It was just hard for him to believe Iruka, when he had been denied that for so long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka ran down the path on the mountain, tears running down his face, wanting to get away from the dragon. He knew Kakashi was probably up in his cave rolling over laughing at what he had said. He had never cared about anyone before or have someone care for him, and he thought maybe the dragon had come to care for him like he cared for him. But he should have know, like everyone else, he would just laugh at him. Coming up to a large tree in the middle of the path, Iruka stopped mesmerized at the beauty that shown through the tree branches. The sun was shining through and lighting up the blossoms that covered the tree. He had never seen something so beautiful. The Sakura trees back in the village were all beautiful, but this tree was amazing. Hearing something coming up behind, he turned around to see Kakashi running down the path. Sighing, he turned back around, wiping away the tears as he stared at the tree.

Kakashi slowed down once he spotted Iruka up ahead looking up at the large Sakura tree. It was out in full bloom now, and with the sun shining through it really lit up. He came here often to just get away from everything and think about his friends. Walking up behind him, Kakashi said "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes" replied Iruka, not turning around.

"I wouldn't laugh at what you said. If anything I thought you would laugh at me." said Kakashi

"Why would I laugh at you?" asked Iruka

"Because I'm in love with you." replied Kakashi

Iruka whipped around at what Kakashi had said, disbelief showing on his face. "Are you just saying that to make fun of me for what I said earlier?" asked Iruka

Walking up to the Iruka, Kakashi lifted his hand and cupped the tan cheek as he replied "No, I've just been to afraid to tell you. When you left me after you found out that I was a dragon, my heart shattered. But I knew that it was something that would never be." laying his head on Iruka's shoulder.

Lifting his arms, Iruka wrapped them around the pale neck and pulled him in close. "I know that we haven't known each other long, and I don't know much about you, but I know that I care about you. I don't know if it's love yet, but I think it could be if given the chance." said Iruka

"If…If you are willing to be with me, there's some things you need to know first. Being with me is dangerous, and I don't want you to get…hurt." said Kakashi

"Why would being with you be dangerous?" asked Iruka

"Well for one, Mikio." replied Kakashi

"You mean the griffin?" asked Iruka

"Yes, he would rather see me dead along with anyone close to me." replied Kakashi

"Why?" asked Iruka

Sighing Kakashi said "The truth is, it wasn't that I put him in his place once. He blames me for the death of his son."

"What? Why would he do that?" asked Iruka

"His son and I never got along. When I was younger I was cocky and arrogant, as was Katsuo. The only difference was that Katsuo never had any friends growing up, and kept bullying my friends and I. Insisting for us to be friends with him. He always blamed me for the reason he didn't have any friends." replied Kakashi

"From the way it sounds, he didn't deserve to be friends with you." said Iruka

"I was just as bad as him." sighed Kakashi, looking down at the ground. "I didn't want anyone else to be friends with my friends.

Cocking his head to the side, Iruka asked "Why?"

"Because I wasn't willing to share my friends, but in the end it cost me one of my friends lives." sighed Kakashi

"What happened?" asked Iruka

Looking up at the big tree, Kakashi replied "Katsuo, Mikio's son became jealous, and to pay me back for all of my refusals he attacked me. But what he didn't expect was for my friends to help. He had somehow got a message to me, acting as my friends for me to meet them, but when I arrived it was Katsuo. We argued back and forth about why I wouldn't let him come close to my friends, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and that was when he attacked. My friends in the mean time had come over to my house, and my mother told me that I had already left to meet up with them at our usual place. Knowing something was up, they ran out of there and when they arrived Katsuo had just started to attack me. Obito had flew in front of me to stop the attack and was knocked back, unconscious, and to the edge of a cliff. Forgetting about Katsuo, I flew over to try and pull him away from the edge, but Katsuo had taken advantage of the moment. Without warning, he ran full force into the side of me knocking me off balance and pushing Obito over the edge. I had tried to go fly after him, but Katsuo jumped on top of me and pinned me down. I yelled helplessly as I watched my best friend fall. Rin shaking out of her state of shock flew over the edge after Obito, but it was no good. She wasn't strong enough to stop his decent. After seeing Obito fall, I used all the strength I had and started fighting. I was finally able to break free from Katsuo's hold, throwing him back but he had somehow injured my eye. Not even thinking about it, once free I flew down where Obito and Rin were. Obito was still alive, but just barely. He had instantly noticed my eye and told Rin to give me one of his eyes. Obito's was from a special clan that had unimaginable powers. Their eyes would turn red when activated, and their abilities were beyond belief. Rin was from a clan of dragons that were known as the healing dragons. I had begged Rin to heal him, but she said she had tried but it was beyond her abilities, so I insisted that we return to the other dragons and get someone that could heal him. Obito had said it was to late, and that he wanted to give his eye as a gift from him to me so I would never forget him."

"Oh, Kakashi I'm so sorry." asked Iruka

Looking back down at the tan man, a tear falling from each eye, Kakashi replied "After that, I had completely lost it. Katsuo was able to escape before I could finish what I started. That day I swore to take revenge on Obito's death. Rin tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen to anyone. I knew where Katsuo lived, and headed in that direction never thinking about the consequences that would follow. Once reaching his home, I called out to him challenging him. When I got there, he had completely denied everything. He told his father he didn't know what I was talking about. That was all I needed to lose the last of my control. Without thinking, I attacked mercilessly. I didn't even give him the chance to attack."

"What happened after that?" asked Iruka

"The elders banished me for my actions, never to return home." sighed Kakashi

"So you were banished because of killing Katsuo?" asked Iruka

"Yes, no one believed me or Rin that Katsuo was the one that killed Obito. Mikio had told the elders that I had gone mad and killed Obito and blamed his death on his son, and then killed his son to cover up what he had done and they believed him." replied Kakashi

"What happened to Rin?" asked Iruka

"She was to be punished as well for her involvement, but I had begged the elders to not punish her for my actions. And if they would accept my wish, that I would accept their punishment willingly and leave quietly, in which they had agreed." replied Kakashi

"So why is Mikio still after you?" asked Iruka

"Even after I was banished, Mikio never forgave me for his son's death. He felt banishment wasn't enough for what I did, so he set out to get his own revenge. He wants me to know what his son went through with not having any friends. He told me that he would never allow me happiness as long as he was around."

Walking up to Kakashi, Iruka lifted a hand and cupped the pale cheek "You deserve happiness. What happened to you wasn't right. Katsuo was at fault, not you."

Sighing, Kakashi said "As much as that may be true, it doesn't matter. I drove Katsuo to that point, and Mikio will stop at nothing to make me suffer for it. And because of that, I can't take that chance. I can't allow him to hurt you."

Smiling, Iruka leaned forward and gave Kakashi a quick kiss on the lips. Pulling back and blushing Iruka said "He won't get rid of me that easily."

Kakashi stood their blushing and shocked. Iruka just kissed him.

Kakashi was frozen in his spot, and it was making Iruka feel a little nervous. Had he done something wrong. He knew he cared for Kakashi more than just a friend, and Kakashi said that he loved him, but what if he had crossed the line and made Kakashi angry. Would he not want to be with him anymore. Hesitantly, looking into the mismatched eyes he said "Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head as he broke out of his shock when he heard Iruka say his name. Looking over at the tan man, he realized that he wasn't dreaming and he hurt Iruka by not saying or doing anything back. He could see the worry in Iruka's eyes as he watched Kakashi and noticed him take a step back. _**"Oh no he doesn't."**_ thought Kakashi

Iruka started to back away from the pale man fearing he had went to far, but before he was able to move to far an arm shot out and grabbed him stopping him in his tracks. Looking up at Kakashi, Iruka said "Kakashi I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to make you mad." fearing he had upset him.

Kakashi's eyes shot wide open at what Iruka had said. _**"He thinks I'm mad for what he did."**_ thought Kakashi, mentally shaking his head. _**"I guess I would think that too since I haven't said anything since." **_but he couldn't think of the right words to say. Not saying anything, Kakashi pulled Iruka into him, and smashed his lips against the soft, sweet lips that with just one kiss he had become addicted to.

Iruka's eyes flew open from the surprised contact. He had thought Kakashi was mad at him for what he did, but Kakashi was kissing him back. Closing his eyes, he reached a hand up behind Kakashi's head and threaded his fingers through the silver strands as he deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from the pale man. He knew Kakashi was really a dragon, but he couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with him, and would do anything to be with him. Swiping his tongue along the pink bottom lip, he felt Kakashi open at the unasked question delving his tongue inside as he felt himself being walked backwards, gasping when he hit a tree.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi started to move down Iruka's tan neck nipping and kissing, drawing out moans and gasps as he went. Slipping his hands around to Iruka's back he cupped the firm mounds and squeezed pulling the tan man in tighter drawing out a deep groan.

Reaching up he wrapped his other arm around the pale man and entwined one leg with the pale leg, trying to pull Kakashi closer as he lifted his head up allowing the pale man more access. He couldn't get enough. He wanted so much more. "Ka…Kakashi" moaned Iruka

Hearing the moan, Kakashi broke the kiss, looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes. He felt like he was drowning. Lifting a hand, he cupped a tan cheek, running a thumb over those sweet lips.

Iruka scrunched his eyes as he watched Kakashi questionably as he stared intently at him wondering what he was thinking. Kakashi was staring at him with a serious look on his face.

Kakashi could see the unasked question on Iruka's face as he stared at him. He had never felt this way before, about anyone. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he fell deeply in love with the man in front of him. He never wanted to let him go, no matter what. Finally breaking the silence, Kakashi said "Iruka, I want you. Not just for the physical either. I want all of you. But I don't want…"

"Well, well…what do we have here?" smirked Mikio

------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review.

Peanut


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Here is the next chapter to my story. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Hearing from you always helps to get me motivated, so please leave feedback. This is for deviltiger. I hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Iruka turned his head and gasped as he heard the voice behind him, feeling Kakashi pulling him close. Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he heard Mikio. _**"How did he not get that hurt from the last attack. I had thought I would have had a little bit of time before he returned."**_ thought Kakashi. "What do you want?" growled Kakashi

"You know what I want, Kakashi. Why even ask." smirked Mikio

"Why do you just give it up. It wasn't my fault. Your son attacked me first." yelled Kakashi, pulling Iruka in even tighter.

Iruka knew that he was of no use. He wasn't strong enough to take on the griffin, but he also wasn't going to let him hurt Kakashi anymore. Looking at the griffin straight in the eyes, Iruka said "You have no right to attack Kakashi or anyone that is close to him. Your son was selfish and arrogant. He is the one that killed Kakashi's friend and put the blame on Kakashi to cover up his own tracks."

"Is that what he told you?" laughed Mikio "And you actually believe what he said."

"Yes, I do." replied Iruka

"Then you are just as big of a fool as his friends were." growled Mikio "He killed his friend out of jealousy and then went after my son for revenge for taking his friends away from him. He hated my son, and he couldn't stand it when his friends wanted to include my son."

"You're wrong. He feels bad for what happened to your son, but Katsuo was the one that started it. I agree that Kakashi probably acted carelessly, but he had just lost his best friend because of your son. Even if they didn't get along, there was no reason for Katsuo to do what he did." yelled Iruka

"How can you believe him? You don't even know what really happened, except for what he says." growled Mikio

"Did you ever ask the other people that were involved?" asked Iruka

"Do you expect me to trust that girl. She would probably say whatever he wanted her to." growled Mikio

"Did you ask Kakashi's mom?" asked Iruka

"Why would I ask his mom. She had no idea what had happened." growled Mikio

"Because if what Kakashi says is true, your son posed as Obito, the dragon that was killed, and asked Kakashi to meet up with him." replied Iruka

"How would she know that it wasn't him." asked Mikio

"Because a few minutes later, Obito and Rin had shown up asking for Kakashi." yelled Iruka

Kakashi watched closely as Iruka and Mikio argued back and forth. He had never had anyone to stand up for him since Obito and Rin, and hearing the chocolate haired man yelling at the griffin was making him feel wanted and cared for. He knew that he would never let this man go. He watched Mikio as he took in the information that Iruka was telling him. He had thought for a minute that Mikio was going to believe him, but then he saw the griffin narrow his eyes and anger started to radiate from him.

"No, no I won't believe it. He is the one that took my son away from me, and he will pay for that." yelled Mikio, as he pointed over at Kakashi. "And you will pay for being friends with him."

Kakashi and Iruka's eyes widen at Mikio's last statement, understanding what he had meant. "You will not hurt Iruka. I won't let you." growled Kakashi "He has nothing to do with what happened in the past, so leave him out of it."

"I will never allow you happiness, Kakashi. For as long as I live. You took everything away from Katsuo. I don't know how you only got away with the banishment, but you should have paid for your crimes with your life." yelled Mikio as he rushed towards the two men.

Kakashi pushed Iruka out of the way as he braced himself for the attack. Iruka tried to catch himself from falling, but ended up falling down on his knees. Turning his head, he watched as Mikio rushed towards Kakashi.

Mikio could only see red. He had enough of the arrogant dragon, and he was going to end it. Running towards Kakashi, Mikio jumped up in the air at the last moment and landing on Kakashi knocking him down.

Kakashi knew he needed to get back into his dragon form to have any kind of chance against Mikio, but before he could Mikio had come rushing towards him and knocked him down landing roughly on his back with the griffin on top of him. He tried to push against Mikio, but in his human form he wasn't strong enough and Mikio knew that.

Iruka was felt helpless as Mikio pinned Kakashi beneath him. He needed to do something, but what. Finally coming up with a plan, he ran towards Mikio and Kakashi, bracing himself as he rammed into the griffin's side knocking him off of Kakashi landing on top of Mikio knocking the wind out of him.

"Iruka!!" gasped Kakashi, as he saw Iruka land on top of the griffin. Not wasting any time, he changed back into his dragon form and rushed over to where Iruka was at.

Shaking his head, Mikio looked up to see Iruka on top of him. Growling, he extended his wings, sending Iruka flying through the air. His back connecting with a tree, making the tan man groan as he hit it.

Kakashi watched helplessly as he saw Iruka fly through the air and hit a tree. Rushing over to where Iruka was, Kakashi gasped "Iruka? Iruka are you alright?"

"Mmm" moaned Iruka, holding the back of his head. He felt like every bone in his body cracked when he hit the tree.

"Where are you hurt?" asked Kakashi

"Don't worry about me. I….I'll be fine. Just watch Mikio." replied Iruka, as he opened one eye and looked up at the dragon.

Hearing the rushed footsteps behind him, he turned his head, and growled when he saw the griffin running towards him. Looking back down at the tan man, Kakashi said "I'm going to take him away from here. Please try and find some place to hide."

"What about you?" asked Iruka

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Please do this for me." replied Kakashi, as he lowered his head and brushed the side of his face against the tan man. "I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

Leaning against the dragon for a second Iruka whispered "Al…Alright" as he tried to stand but fell back to the forest floor.

"Iruka?" gasped Kakashi when he saw Iruka fall back down.

"Just go. You've got to stop him." gasped Iruka, trying to not let the dragon see how much he hurt, as another wave of pain shot through him.

Growling, Kakashi turned around and shot up into the air as Mikio moved closer. Mikio narrowed his eyes as he took off after the dragon. "You won't get away." roared Mikio

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. Your fight is with me and no one else." yelled Kakashi, as he looked back at the griffin. Seeing him getting closer, Kakashi swung his body around and whipped his tale out, making contact with the griffin, sending him flying backwards through the air.

Mikio growled as he felt the tale make contact. Extending his wings to stop his descent, Mikio corrected himself. Shaking himself, he flew up into the clouds trying to throw the dragon off. Kakashi watched as Mikio disappeared into the clouds. He knew Mikio was going to try and surprise him, so he lowered himself down some to give him extra time to react when the griffin decided to attack. Mikio tucked his wings back as he dove out of the clouds and headed straight towards the dragon. Smirking to himself, Kakashi waited to the last moment and flipped upside down and kicked out making contact with the griffin's stomach, once again sending him through the air.

Realizing that he wasn't going to win against the dragon, Mikio looked down to where Iruka was sitting and back at Kakashi. If he couldn't physically hurt the dragon, then he was going to take away the one thing that would tear the dragon apart. Smirking he looked back at Kakashi then dove down to where Iruka was sitting. Realizing what the griffin was doing, Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he raced towards the tan man trying to get to Iruka before Mikio did. Mikio swooped down, landed just enough to pick up the injured man, and taking flight again. Kakashi's eyes went wide when he saw Mikio pick up Iruka and gasped "No." as he turned towards the griffin trying to catch up to him. He couldn't let him take Iruka. Iruka meant to much to him. He didn't know what he would do, if he were to also lose him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka watched as the two battled it out up above him, not able to see everything through the trees. He knew that Kakashi wanted him to hide, but he wasn't able to move because of his injuries. Seeing Mikio look down at him and then back at the dragon, he realized what the griffin was about to do. He was going to use Iruka against Kakashi. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stand to find a place to hide, but before he could he felt something wrap around him pulling him up into the air, reaching out and trying to grab onto something as he was pulled up into the air. Even after he was above the trees, Iruka tried to break free of the iron grip holding him, but with his body injured every time he tried to move it would send sharp pains throughout his body. Gritting his teeth, he pushed against the paws wrapped around him, trying desperately to break free.

"Your not going to break free, and even if you did where do you think you are going to go. It's a long way down." smirked Mikio

Hearing what the griffin said, Iruka looked down to see that he was further off the ground then he realized. He knew he was above the trees, but he was actually up higher. Growling he looked up and said "I would rather die here than let an arrogant creature like you take me away and hurt Kakashi more than you already have.

"I cant believe you actually believe that selfish dragon." growled Mikio

"Yes I do. I could see the sincerity and regret in his eyes as he told me what happened." replied Iruka

"Well, you're just as pitiful as all the others. He should have been killed for what he did, but instead they banished him. " growled Mikio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had to find a way to get Iruka back before it was to late. He didn't know what Mikio would do to Iruka if he were to escape with him. He couldn't lose another precious person to those mongrels. Swooping down beneath the griffin, Kakashi shot straight up in the air right in front of the griffin to knock him off balance.

Mikio smirked as he realized what Kakashi was doing, but he was one step ahead. Stopping and hovering where Kakashi was coming up Mikio turned around and kicked the dragon sending him flying through the air as he took off in the other direction flying into the clouds before Kakashi could return.

Kakashi gasped as the wind was knocked out of him as he flew backwards. He thought he had the advantage, but realized Mikio was anticipating his attack. Finally righting himself, Kakashi started to fly towards where Mikio and Iruka were at, but nothing was there. "No" whispered Kakashi. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IRUKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" roared Kakashi, as tears started to stream down his face. He had lost Iruka. What was he going to do. He had to get him back from that griffin before something happened.

"Kakashi" whispered Iruka, as warm tears flowed down his cheeks. The pain in the dragons voice was unbearable. He had to find a way to get away from Mikio, but right now he couldn't do anything. He was to far in the air to fight back. "Please, let me go." whispered Iruka

"Hahahaha, that dragon is just getting what he deserves. He should never know what happiness is, and with me around he never will." smirked Mikio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the distress in his friends voice, Gai surfaced from the depths of the water only to see Kakashi hovering above him with his head held low. _**"Something bad has happened." **_thought Gai as he saw the hurt and pain in the dragons eyes.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, what has happened?" asked Gai

"He's gone, Gai. He took him from me." whispered Kakashi

"Who's gone? What happened?" asked Gai

"Mikio is what happened." growled Kakashi, as anger started to set in.

"What did he….no…Iruka?" gasped Gai, as he realized he didn't see the tan man around.

"He attacked us, and I couldn't stop him. I promised Iruka I would protect him, and I couldn't." growled Kakashi

"We have to get Iruka back before Mikio does something." roared Gai "You have suffered long enough, my eternal rival. You have to put a stop to this."

"What am I going to do. I've been banished from my home. I have no one to help me. No one to believe me." sulked Kakashi

"I believe you. And maybe it is time you get some help." said Gai

"But who? The only thing close to a friend that I have is you and you can't leave the water." replied Kakashi

"Maybe it's time that you to return to the land of the dragons and face them. It is time for them to learn the truth." replied Gai

"What? Are you crazy. As soon as they see me, they'll kill me for returning. Besides how do you expect me to make them believe, when they wouldn't listen to me back then." gasped Kakashi

"You know what happened to you was wrong. It's time that you faced them and get them to believe in the truth." replied Gai

"Are you wanting to get rid of me that bad?" asked Kakashi as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at the serpent.

Chuckling, Gai replied "No, I am not." before turning serious "But if you want to save Iruka, you are going to have to do this."

Hearing Iruka's name again, Kakashi growled as he replied "You're right. I have no choice. This isn't about me anymore. I don't care what happens to me, but I can't allow anything to happen to Iruka because of me."

"Then I wish you luck on your journey, my eternal rival." smiled Gai, showing off his bright, white teeth blinding the dragon above him.

"Uh, Gai…close your mouth. I can't see." grumbled Kakashi, as he turned his head away from the loud serpent.

"Ah, I am truly sorry my eternal rival." replied Gai, closing his mouth.

"Don't worry about it." sighed Kakashi, trying to blink away the spots in his eyes. "You're right though, I have to save Iruka no matter what, even if it costs me my life." turning and looking down at the serpent. "Once this is over, I hope to return and see you one day again." said Kakashi before turning and heading to where he once lived.

"Good luck, my friend." whispered Gai, as he watched the dragon fly away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I think I had a little bit of a writers block, then I hurt my shoulder, but now I think everything is back to normal. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me hear from you. I enjoy hearing all of your comments, and it helps to get me motivated in writing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

"**Why are you doing this?" asked Iruka, looking over at the griffin. The griffin turned his head and looked over at the tan man, narrowing his eyes, not saying anything. But Iruka wasn't scared. **_**"It'll take more than a glare to scare me."**_

"You know Kakashi was the one that killed your son, but it was just as much your son's fault. Maybe if you would just open up your eyes you would realize that." Iruka watching for any kind of reaction from him. Iruka could have sworn he saw the griffins face change for a second before he narrowed his eyes even more and growled at him. _**"Maybe he does realize that, just doesn't want to admit it."**_

"You realize that don't you? You know your son was just as much at fault than Kakashi was. You know your son went to far. You also know it was him that killed Kakashi's friend and not Kakashi. But why…"

Growling, Mikio rushed over to where he had Iruka tied up, lifting his arm up and wrapping his long claws around the tan neck, pinning him to the ground. "You know NOTHING about what I have been through. If it wasn't for that arrogant, self centered dragon my son would be alive today. All he wanted was to be friends, but because he was a griffin, Kakashi shunned him, making his friends do the same. I will NEVER forgive him and as long as I'm alive, he will never see happiness. He deserves everything that I have done to him, but unfortunately for you, you are also paying the price for his earlier actions."

Iruka's eyes were wide from the sudden attack from the griffin. He knew that he was pushing his luck with what he was saying, but he didn't realize how much. Mikio let out another growl, as he pushed away from the tan man, Iruka instantly grabbing his neck as he gasp for air. His throat felt like it was on fire from the lack of air as he tried to get his breathing back under control. But Mikio wasn't going to stop him from caring for the dragon. Kakashi was the first one willing to be his friend and he wasn't going to let the griffin stop him. Narrowing his eyes, he glared "I won't let you stop me from being Kakashi's friend. He deserves happiness in this life, everyone does. Everyone does things that they later regret, it's what they learn from those actions that makes them stronger. Everyone deserves a second chance." His voice cracking from where the griffin had held his neck, feeling the bruises already starting to form.

"Your wrong." growled Mikio "Even if I killed Kakashi, that would be to easy of a punishment for him."

Iruka sighed as he lowered his head as he listened to the hate filled griffin speak. _**"He's been angry for so long that all he can see is hatred. I'm not sure if he could ever see the truth."**_

"I know what it's like to be hated, to not have people to care about me. It's horrible. It makes you feel empty inside and you feel like there's no reason for living. The pain that I've felt was unimaginable, mentally and physically." A tear running down the tan cheek as he started to remember his past.

Mikio narrowed his eyes as he stared at the tan man in front of him, noticing the change in his voice as he spoke. "How could you possibly know what it feels like to always be left out, never allowed to join in the fun? You probably had everything you ever wanted."

"Your wrong. Before I met Kakashi, I lived in an orphanage where you were lucky to get one meal a day, you we're beaten every day for no real reason. Our beds where pretty much made of rags that they called blankets. The rooms were so packed that you had just enough room to walk to your bed. We were only allowed to shower once maybe twice a week. It was the next thing to hell." Iruka looking off to the side, still not able to make contact with the griffin, not willing to show his weakness.

"That nothing like what Kakashi did to my son." growled Mikio

"No, your wrong. After running away from that place all I could think of was revenge. But after I met Kakashi he made me realize that the pain of revenge wasn't worth it. I had finally excepted for the first time in my life to accept my past, and move on from that day and begin my new life, putting all the bad memories behind me. All the hatred inside of me started to leave, filling my heart with the want to care and protect. I've never felt like that before, and the feeling is something that I will never let go." Lifting his head, he stared into the griffins eyes. "Kakashi has changed, whether you want to believe it or not. He regrets what happened back then, but he also realizes that he cannot change the past. He has learned to accept his fate, and accept the punishments that you give him. He warned me about you, told me it was dangerous to stay by his side, but not matter what I couldn't leave him."

Not wanting to hear any more, Mikio didn't say a word as he turned around and left the cave, leaving Iruka chained to the rocky wall. Iruka sighed as he watched the griffin turn around and leave, knowing that he was starting to break through the brick wall that Mikio had built up around him. _**"Maybe I can still make him see the truth."**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was flying as fast as he could across the large lake. He knew he had to get to his old home as fast as he could before Mikio did something to Iruka, he just hoped that the dragons would let him explain his reason for returning, more than willing to forfeit his life in order to save Iruka.

Finally reaching the entrance to the land of the dragons, Kakashi took in a deep breath as he entered, looking around for the dragons that were normally on guard at the entrance. Hearing a noise above him, Kakashi stopped as he saw two dragons swoop down towards him, pulling back a little when they hovered in front of him.

"State your business?" asked the tan colored dragon, twirling around a sharp stick in his mouth as he spoke.

"Uh, I need to speak to Sandaime." replied Kakashi

"Sandaime is no longer alive." said the dragon.

Kakashi eyes widening at the statement. _**"This is going to make things more difficult."**_

Looking back and forth between the two dragons, Kakashi realized he didn't recognize either one of them. "Then I need to speak to your leader."

"That's is not possible. Tsunade does not meet with just anyone, especially a dragon that has been banished from our lands." growled the other larger, black dragon. He had a long scar on the side of his face that extended down to his shoulder.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the black dragon as he growled "I have to speak to her. It's important."

"We have strict orders to never allow you in." replied the tan dragon.

Dropping his glare, Kakashi looked over at the tan dragon pleading. "Please, I have to see her. I'll leave after I have talked to her."

"NO" growled the black dragon. "If you know what's best you will turn around now and leave." flapping his wings as he moved closer to the silver colored dragon, trying to push him back.

"_**I have to see her, even if I have to do this by force."**_ Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi flapped his wings harder as he dove forward, ramming his head into the black dragon's chest pushing him backwards, curving his body and swinging his tale around to hit the smaller dragon, but missed as the dragon dropped down out of the way.

The tan dragon narrowing his eyes as he launched the stick that was in his mouth towards the silver dragon, sending it flying through Kakashi's wing. Kakashi roared as he felt the stick pierce his wing, pulling the wing in from the pain, falling to the ground below. The impact knocking him unconscious.

"Let's take him to the dungeon. We'll let Tsunade deal with him." growled the black dragon, dropping down to where the silver dragon had fallen, the tan dragon following him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai became restless after his friend had left to return home. He felt so ashamed that he said he was unable to help. He was a serpent that never gave up, and here he had let his friend leave without giving him the help that he so desperately needed. His most precious one had been taken by that evil griffin, and now more than ever Kakashi needed Gai's help. Gai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

"Ah Gai-sensei, how are you this wonderful, bright morning?" yelled Lee

Jumping, Gai turned around to see his most precious student beside him. Turning his head back and looking over the lake, Gai replied "I have failed." lowering his head as he repeated. "I have failed."

Lee stared at his sensei as he looked over the lake as if he was waiting for something. "How could you have possibly failed. You are the strongest, bravest serpent that I have ever met."

"I have allowed my closest friend to return to the land that he was banished from alone. I have failed him when he needed me most." The large sea serpent sighed as he lifted his head to look across the water.

"Then you must set things right. You must help him." replied Lee

"I can't. He has returned to the land of the dragons, and because I am a sea serpent I am unable to help." Gai hissing as his emotions started to overwhelm him.

"Then I shall help my wonderful sensei in his time of need." yelled Lee

Gai turned his head as and looked down at his miniature self, giving the smaller serpent a questioning look. "And how do you plan to do that?"

My eternal rival is a dragon himself. I will ask him for his help. Come, let's go to the other side of the lake to where the land of the dragons is. I will summon him at that time." Lee smiling up at his sensei.

"You…..You have a friend that is a dragon? Why have I never heard of this?" Gai still confused at what the younger serpent had said.

"Yes, we often spar together to see who is the strongest. That is why I must have you show me everything you know. I must become the strongest sea serpent." yelled Lee, the water splashing around from his excitement.

"Then let's go and meet this friend of yours." yelled Gai, unable to contain his excitement. Both heading in the direction of the land of the dragons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have taken him to the dungeon?" asked the blonde dragon.

"Yes, he is chained so he can't escape once he wakes up. But his wing is injured." replied the black dragon.

"Why is his wing injured?" asked the blonde dragon.

"He attacked us when we wouldn't allow him to enter. We saw it necessary at that time to stop him by force, Tsunade" replied the tan dragon.

"I understand. You two are dismissed." Tsunade motioning for the two to leave, both dragons bowing their heads before leaving. Turning her head she looked to where the dungeons were located. "What is so important to you brat that you would actually return when you know that you would be put to death."

-------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


End file.
